User talk:Sixtoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to the yo-yo wiki! Welcome aboard! Thanks for your edit to the File:Yhst-4659286579361 2099 833783.jpg page. If you haven't done so already, please have a look at the to get a feel for how we work here. If you have any problems or questions, you can leave me a message on my talk page or use the forum. -- Wilfred (Talk) 22:28, April 6, 2010 Hi Hi Sixtoe, Welcome to the Yo-Yo Wiki! I see you have been editing a lot of stuff that's great it's good to have you here. Sorry I did not say HI earlier but we have a lot of people who only do a few edits then we never hear from them again. I love the pic on your user page good times... lol. As far as some great places to edit, mess around with the Sandbox, then check out all of the issues in the "Help Wanted" section on the Main Page. If you have any questions or problems, just leave a note on my talk page, or contact Wilfred, our moderator. Thanks, Later -- MadYoer (Talk) 22:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Bolt This is where it gets interesting. I went to a yo-yo club yesterday and got to compare a Bolt to a ProJam. They have the same diameter, the same width, and the same shape. The only difference that I could see was that the response systems are different on each and the gap is slightly bigger on the Bolt (and subsequently the entire yo-yo is a hair wider). Now are they both based on the Kickside? Was the Bolt based on the ProJam and then YoYoJam made a newer version that is wider and combined the two response systems making the Kickside? I don't know. --Mrcnja 13:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- This is the e-mail I received from Andre when I wrote and asked for clarification. : Hello, : If memory serves me correct: : The KickSide is simply the Patriot made out of celcon (same mold, etc) - so that one came first. : The "Bolt" did come from the ProJam - Dale (president YoYoJam) sent Doc a prototype of that one and he liked it but wanted them dual o-ring - so they were made that way for him. : The ProJam was technically designed before the Bolt but since the ProJam is only sold through schools and stuff you wouldn't really know since there was no official release, etc. : But Doc is correct - the Bolt and the ProJam being the same yo-yo were modeled off the KickSide with less width - just the Pro Jam was designed first to try and be a cheaper alternative for the YoYoJam school program - and the Bolt was a modified version of it. : - : André Boulay : YoYoJam Customer Service : Assistant Manager Marketing : Team YoYoJam National Director Sixtoe 18:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Price and categories Price: Yes, I agree entirely with all of those points. Saying "was $40 at release" is both more informative and less biased than "cheap" or "inexpensive". Categories: I believe categories should only be used to help users find content. Being able to access a list of all yo-yos, all stores (and drill down by location) is useful to the reader. I'm not sure about creating an 'open store' and 'closed store' category. I don't really see the benefit in categorising articles based on having outdated information, we should be able to say 'as of date whenever'. What do you think? Redirects: I think redirects are harmless so I'd rather just leave TheYoStore as a redirect. Yes, you get two results in the search but clicking either with get you to the content you want to see. Just my thoughts. --Wilfred (talk| ) 16:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Categories: Helping users find content was my exact reason for adding open/closed categories. IMO a simple listing of stores is not adequate enough assistance in helping one to find an open store to patronize regardless of where they are located. I really wasn't knowledgeable about creating templates in order to tag date sensitive information so I used a category instead. As an editor using "as of date whenever" seems marginally helpful since it is unlikely that one would know or have easy access to knowledge of a date-sensitive fact in a contribution one did not write. A template standard is "Template:Update" to call for updating. Is there already a template on this wiki that does this in the same highly visible manner as "Template:Stub" does? If not, I can fashion one and then go back to all my categorization of those articles and template them instead. :Redirects: I agree redirects are harmless. I proposed deletion without more careful consideration but also if they are harmless why not delete? It begs the question really. :Sixtoe 19:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC)